warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Warriors Share Wiki:Imagine/Charart for Approval
=For Approval= Lightsong (D) She is more than she seems... I fixed the size of the image for you. Try and keep it around 200-210 pixels. =D 18:24, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ok :S Littlewillow's Valentine?NO WAY! 17:53, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Define shaing a bit. 12:25, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded '''For now I will not use a template cause it doesn't have a time stamp -.- Littlewillow's Valentine?NO WAY! 00:01, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Erm, the image disappered..... Em yeah. Please like, fix it =D Because I am useless, and does not know which image it is. 08:06, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Put image back Littlewillow's Valentine?NO WAY! 21:28, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Darken the shading, I can hardly see it. 16:24, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Still working on this? 20:14, February 24, 2012 (UTC) '''Re-uploaded!!!! LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 20:44, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Lol, now can you darken the nose and paw a bit? 09:03, February 25, 2012 (UTC) In Lightsong's warrior charart the nose is that colour. So you want me to darken the pads? "paw" can mean many things so I just want to clarify XD LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 20:57, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Aquastar (L) - CBA I know it sucks, but the blue-gray color actually came from a blue-gray kitteh! [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 18:52, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Could you blur the face patch? Looks nice. 19:40, February 11, 2012 (UTC) It's been nearly ten days.... Still working on it? 12:26, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I lost the file... Only to figure out it was there the entire time! [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 17:34, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Well, still, please reupload this asap. 16:26, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded I blurred to the maximum bluroscity [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 01:11, February 24, 2012 (UTC)Hazel IS allowed to make up words like Bluroscity CBA? 20:13, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Change the patches to this: #7b8c94, or if you don't want to, then don't :P 16:56, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Frostfur (KP) Can you say epic FAILURE? 16:45, February 12, 2012 (UTC) It's not a failure! There is a square on her paw. Squares make me go insane if I spot one on one of my chararts. I baked you a pie! Oh boy! What flavour? Pie flavour!! Nyaah! 19:43, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Sky, Imma fix your sig. You screwed up the tags. And blur all shading som'more. 19:55, February 12, 2012 (UTC) M'kay 23:41, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded. 00:08, February 13, 2012 (UTC) So... shineh... must... have! @_@Darken the highlights. XD Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Valentine's']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'Day']] 08:27, February 13, 2012 (UTC) There were no highlights added... 22:01, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Oh geez. Then, whatever the white stuff is. XD Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Valentine's']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'Day']] 07:32, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Lighten and blur shading. 12:45, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Silver are yu still workin' on this? D: Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Sweets']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'make']] 21:16, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Can someone help me with that? Thanks, 02:36, February 23, 2012 (UTC) I'll help. Give me... a bit. 20:13, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Done. Ok, so I basically redid the shading. Silver, in future, for whte cats, use an off white. It works better. And saving the xcf/pdx/whatever-will-save-as-layers helps too 8P 09:19, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Bloodclaw (D) - CBA Oh look, he's back. Meh. Comments? 00:51, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Pretty! Blur the highlights. :) Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Valentine's']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'Day']] 08:28, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Extend the stripes on his shoulder down more of his are and lengthen the stripes on his face. ♫Purplemoon♪ Happy Valentine's Day! Chocolate, please? 00:06, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Still working on this, Twi? Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Sweets']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'make']] 22:10, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Forgot to say this here. My computer was stupid and erased a whole lot of files. D8 23:42, February 19, 2012 (UTC) It's all cool. Just save this image onto your computer and then open it into GIMP/Pixlr/whatever. No matter how many times your computer turns evil and manically deletes your files it's here, saved. :) Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Sweets']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'make']] 06:40, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Reuploading in a few minutes, then. ^^ 20:07, February 24, 2012 (UTC) I take it this has been reupladed, so CBA? 20:12, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Actually, it hasn't. ^^ I'm redoing it. :3 20:17, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded - Without shading and a tabby blank from Wildpath's dA. 20:26, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Well, it still gorgeous, so I hope no one minds if I CBA? 14:10, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Blizzardstorm (W) - CBA Blizzardstorm from Identity Crisis, I think it is fail... BlizzardXSun forever! [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 01:19, February 13, 2012 (UTC) No thumbing. =P I like it. Blur where the white meets the brown a tad more? 01:22, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded: Done! Blurred more [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 01:53, February 13, 2012 (UTC) If he's got a white underbelly, extend the white all the way to the back legs. 02:00, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Smudge it more too... maybe outwards? I dunno- experiment. XD Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Valentine's']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'Day']] 08:29, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded: I think it looks cool :) [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 00:26, February 18, 2012 (UTC) It looks kind of... grey under the hanch. Maybe you could fill in more white or smudge more white into it. Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Sweets']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'make']] 06:43, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Okay! [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 19:25, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Still working on this? It's not been reuploaded for a while. 20:11, February 24, 2012 (UTC) I reuploaded it... just didn't tag it... [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 00:47, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Well, in future please remember. CBA? 14:11, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Snow Clouds (Ancient) - CBA This is an old one! Why did I forget to upload this ages ago!? 17:12, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Tone down the highlights (if you used them). ♫Purplemoon♪ Happy Valentine's Day! Chocolate, please? 00:04, February 14, 2012 (UTC) R'uploaded. 10:10, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Imma do something I hate badly doing, but CBA? 20:10, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Dawnstar (Q+K)- CBA Catching up on old friends now, are we? 17:51, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Blur the gold kit's patch. ♫Purplemoon♪ Happy Valentine's Day! Chocolate, please? 00:03, February 14, 2012 (UTC) If this is not worked on by tomorrow, I will decline it. 03:58, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, whatever, R'uploaded. Silver, you do not sound at all threatening XDD 10:12, February 18, 2012 (UTC) I wasn't going for threatning exactly, maybe a little firm :P 17:08, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, whatever XD You no scare me! :P 12:47, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Urm... CBA? XD Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Sweets']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'make']] 23:26, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Wildsmoke (W)- CBA Oh, how I love you! <333 17:59, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Most grey cats have grey noses... So you could make it grey if you want... Littlewillow's Valentine?NO WAY! 12:26, February 14, 2012 (UTC) If this is not worked on by tomorrow, it will be declined. 03:57, February 18, 2012 (UTC) I think she's fine with her pink nose :D 09:34, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Leopard survives again... XD Actually, I think the nose looks fine with this too. This has grey-brown patches, so it kind of fits, y'know? What do you think, Silver? Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Sweets']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'make']] 22:15, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Okay, if no one else has anything to say, CBA? Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Sweets']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'make']] 23:25, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Meadowshine (m) This is Meadowshine from Power of Colors. READ IT. 00:08, February 21, 2012 (UTC) You can't FORCE people to read your story, Spotted. All the same, very nice. L:ighten the nose and paw though a bit. 15:56, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Blur the muzzle spots. O yus I saw them. :3 Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Sweets']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'make']] 21:18, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Still working on this? I'll give you until Wednesdayish to at least give us a sign. 20:06, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Cinder (Lo) - CBA This is Cinder from Lonely sorrow, can somebody please fix the size? Willow 10:14, February 21, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry, but I'm really sarting to get annoyed now. Can no one read? At the top of the page it clearly tells how to fix image size! And yet no one seems able to do it! Argh! Anyway, blur all the shading, and the round parts in the eyes should be white. 15:54, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded 'Willow 09:47, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Pretty! Make the nose more purpley grey. :) Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Sweets]] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'make']] 21:14, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded '''Willow 10:19, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Nice! Blur the shading on > this shoulder. 20:02, February 24, 2012 (UTC) '''Reuploaded '''again. Willow 05:12, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Nice, CBA? 14:12, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Rowanfall(K) Two things: first, i know the paws look golden instead of pale ginger, can someone help me with finding the right color? (I can't find it on pixlr) second, Ik i said she has a heart patch on her haunch, but she doesn't get that until she's a medicine cat, so it won't be in the kit and apprentice chararts.--Rowanfall 10:12, February 24, 2012 (UTC) I already helped with the hexes, here they are again for refernece - #f1a245 or #f1b645 - and for the rest, the chest looks kinda grey, blur that, but other than that, nice! 10:19, February 24, 2012 (UTC) '''Reuploaded Thank you, leopard.Rowanfall 10:37, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Is there a rule that after awhile if there aren't any comments that it gets CBAed automatically? if so, how much time?Rowanfall 13:53, February 25, 2012 (UTC) No, there is no rule. Usually someone keep an eye on it and CBA it. This is not WW. And, usually you don't get several million comments at once. Dull highlights a tiny bit plz. 14:14, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded' I'm just super-impatient latley.Rowanfall 14:18, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Poppyflower(W) http://img853.imageshack.us/img853/2471/64337218.png This Poppyflower, a silver tabby. This is my first try at doing a Charact. Splash's river, it has fish! ><)))•> 08:41, February 25, 2012 (UTC) beautiful, but it doesn't really seem like a tabby- it looks kinda marbled.Rowanfall 10:09, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Loverly for a firt try, and you can read! *Gives cookies*. I agree, It's not really a tabby, but still pretty. 14:15, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Beautiful... Better than my first try thats for sure! I still see a little bit of watermark. Could you please remove it? Otherwise lovely! [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 17:19, February 25, 2012 (UTC) 'Reuploaded The watermark should be gone. Splash's river, it has fish! ><)))•> 20:09, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Sunstream (Q+K) IT IS SUCH A FAIL!! GIMP hates me, moving back to pixlr >:D [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 16:30, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Fixed it :P Darken the highlights or whatevers on the brown tabby kits, please. 16:52, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Silverrr.... Edit conflict, y? Anyway, blur the edges. 16:54, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded: Fixed the highlights [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 17:18, February 25, 2012 (UTC) It looks like the brown one and the grey one don't have nose pink. Or it may just be my eyes XD. LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 21:08, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Softpaw (A) Softpaw from We Do Belong. Her eyes are supposed to be like that. I like the way I made them. First time with that. I am proud of this one. [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 18:26, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Hazel, please don't thumb. It's not hard. Go to the tab called source mode, then make the file look like this But this is gorgeous. 20:18, February 25, 2012 (UTC) =Discussion= Changing the heading on CBA'd images So, yeah. I've kinda gotten into the habit of changing the heading of images that have either been approved, CBA'd or declined. Could you guys follow up on that? I know it's a WW thing, but, it helps me out a lot if I go to clean up the page. So, what do you all think about it? Trust me, it's a lot easier if you know what's what. I'm not saying you have to do it, but, eh. You all know I get OCD moments sometimes. 08:01, February 12, 2012 (UTC) That's fine by me. I like it, it helps me a lot. :) Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Valentine's']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'Day']] 08:08, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Ack, I'll forget. But I'll try and remember.... 19:42, February 13, 2012 (UTC) I understand. People forget things all the time. I know I do. ;) 02:36, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry Leopard, we'll remind you. ^^ Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Sweets']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'make']] 22:13, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Seriously, no-one is more forgetful than me. I ain't promisin' out. XD (I'm not promising that I'll remember) 08:22, February 20, 2012 (UTC) CBAing and Approving I might be hallucinating or I may just be plain crazy, but the brown box at the top of this page says that only the leader and deputy may CBA and approve images. Maybe the box isn't updated, or whatever. But please tell me and/or Millie if you want that rule changed or not :P I fail at this 17:01, February 25, 2012 (UTC)